User blog:Zoro-san/Marimo vs Shishio:Demon Swordsman's Final Fight
1 week passed since Magnus defeated the real Magnus on Gnothi Safton *The Espadas are sailing near some weird islands *Marimo is seen to be very nervous *After some hours the Esapadas arrive near an island covered in mist *The island is smelling like dead bodies Magnus:*a little bit scared*What the hell is this island? Muramasa:*a litle bit scared*I dont know but it seems a dangerous place.We better continue to sail. Magnus:*serious face*Yeah.... *The Espadas change their course *Marimo was trembling Milky:*serious face*Anything wrong? *Marimo slowly gets up Marimo:STOOOOOOOOOP!! *Everyone turns to Marimo Magnus:*surprised*What is wrong,Marimo? Marimo:*dead serious face*We need to stop on this island...... Magnus:*serious face*Ha?Why? Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Sasagawa Shishio is on this island. *The whole crew is surprised Magnus:*surprised*Shishio....is on this island? Marimo:*dead serious face*Yeah....I dont know why but I just feel it.I'm sure he is on this island. Magnus:*dead serious face*Marimo.....why this island? Marimo:*dead serious face*This island is.....the Misty Island.The mist blocks the visitors to see the dead bodies that are all around the island.There is a little legend about this island.It's said that whoever comes on this island.....will die suffering enourmous pain.Thats why people started to call this island......*shadowed eyes*....Hell. Magnus:*sweats*....Hell......? *Marimo goes near Katsuo and puts his right hand on his head Marimo:*smiles*Take care! Katsuo:*confused*What? *Marimo goes to the top of the ship Serena:*sad face*Marimo..... Magnus:*smiles*MARIMO!! *Marimo turns around to Magnus Marimo:What? Magnus:*smiles*COME BACK ALIVE!! Marimo:*sad face*Yeah.... Magnus:*dead serious face*is wrong with him.... *Marimo jumps of the ship *The mist forms a path for him to walk *Marimo slowly starts to walk towards the center of the island Magnus:*dead serious face*it's not just now.He acted weird from some time.It's like he is ready to die.Guys... Espada pirates:Eh? Magnus:*dead serious face*I will follow Marimo! Milky:*surprised*What? Magnus:*dead serious face*You all saw the reaction he had when I told him to come back alive dont you? Espada pirates:*sad faces*Yeah.... *Magnus jumps off the ship Magnus:*calm voice*Now I am stronger....I wont let the same thing that happened 1 year ago with Marimo to happen again... *Magnus starts to walk on the same path as Marimo *Marimo is seen in a huge forest with a lot of dead bodies *Marimo continues to walk Marimo:*sad face*still remember when I found out that Shishio is my true enemy..... -FLASHBACK- *Marimo was training with Shaco *Marimo is seen holding the Demon's Cursed Sword *Shaco fights with a normal katana *Marimo is badly injured and Shaco is barely injured Marimo:*pant*Damn....I worked so hard to awaken this sword and it's useles....is a simple katana...*pant*... Shaco:Marimo,keep trying.It's not a useless sword.Is one of the 3 Legendary Swords!!Until you can fully use it you cant defeat Kabuto!! Marimo:*demonic look*I will defeat him no matter what. *Marimo dashes at Shaco *Marimo tries to cut Shaco,but he easly blocks his attack then pushes him back Shaco:You really hate Kabuto,dont you,Marimo? Marimo:*demonic look*OF COURSE I DO!! *Shaco dissapears and reappears in front of Marimo *Shaco slashes Marimo on his chest Shaco:*dead serious face*Idiot....dont let the anger and hate out like that.I can feel how much you hate Kabuto only from your voice when you are pronouncing his name. Marimo:*demonic look*I DONT CARE WHAT YOU SAY TO ME ABOUT IT!!! I WILL KILL KABUTO FOR WHAT HE DID!!! I WILL GET STRONGER AND STRONGER UNTIL I WILL BE ABLE TO DEFEAT HIM!! *Suddenly Marimo's sword gets covered in fire *The fire reflects in Marimo's eyes Marimo:*demonic look**calm voice*I will kill that man..... Shaco:*surprised*anger and hate....awakened the first form of Hell,the Burning Hell......incredible. *Marimo dahes at Shaco *Shaco prepares a defensive stance Marimo:*demonic look*BURNING HELL:FIRE WAVE!! Shaco:*surprised*What? *Marimo releases a huge fire wave at Shaco *Shaco gets burned on his left shoulder Shaco:The training for today is over! *Marimo and Shaco go into a house and start treating their wounds Marimo:*scratches head*I am sorry for earlier.I think I got a bit obsessed with my revenge. Shaco:*smiles*No problem...I understand you.But I have to tell you....*shadowed eyes*Your main target isnt Kabuto. Marimo:What?But who? Shaco:*dead serious face*You are the one that has to defeat the demon who created the 3 Legendary Swords. -END OF FLASHBACK- *Marimo passes the forest and arrives in a place with snow Marimo:*sad face*was so happy before.....until that day.... -FLASHBACK- *In a stormy night the Oni pirates were on their ship York:Oi Marimo! Marimo:*sleepy*Ha? York:*smiles*Why you dont come with us to party? Marimo:*sleepy*I am too tired.... York:*smiles*Hehe....ok then...I will leave you alone. *Suddenly a man jumps on their ship *York turns to that man York:*smiles*Welcome on our ship stranger!!What are you doing here? *The man is Kabuto *Kabuto approaches to York *Kabuto approaches to York's ear Kabuto:*calm voice*I am here to slay all of you. York:*shocked*What? *Kabuto fastly unsheats his sword and cuts York on his chest Marimo:*surprised*YOOOORK!!! *York jumps back *York holds his wound York:*coughing blood*GUYS!!*dead serious face**calm voice*Kill this guy. *The Oni pirates attack Kabuto *Kabuto easly blocks all of their attacks and starts slashing them,one by one *Marimo fastly unseaths his swords and takes his usual stance Marimo:*serious face*didnt need something like this right now. *Marimo dashes at Kabuto Marimo:Death Wheel!! *Marimo starts spinning with his swords *Kabuto points his sword at Marimo *Kabuto suddenly dissapears and reappears behind Marimo *Marimo gets a huge cut on his stomach Marimo:*shocked*Impossible... *York fastly unseaths his sword and dashes at Kabuto *Kabuto easly blocks his attack,then slashes him on his chest one more time *The Oni pirates attack Kabuto once again *Kabuto starts slashing them a lot of times Marimo:*desperate*cant get up...I am watching my nakama dieing....AND I CANT DO ANYTHING!! *York desperately dashes at Kabuto York:*angry*I WONT LET YOU TAKE MY NAKA..... *Kabuto appears behind York *York fastly turns around to slash Kabuto *Kabuto slashes York's sword and destroys it and also cuts York on his stomach York:Shit.... Kabuto:*shadowed eyes*Over.... *Kabuto stabs York in his chest Marimo:CAPTAAAAAAAAIN!!!!! *Marimo gets up with a demonic look Kabuto:like Shaco said.....he is the kid. Marimo:*demonic look*I......WILL....KILL....YOUUU!!! *Marimo dashes at Kabuto *Kabuto blocks his attack without much effort then pins him on the ground and stabs him in the stomach *Kabuto seaths his sword Marimo:Who....the hell....are you? Kabuto:IM THE WORD GREATEST SWORDSMAN SURPRASS ME SASAGAWA KENSHIN! *Marimo falls unconscious -END OF FLASHBACK- Marimo:*sad face*so painful when I think back.... *Marimo is almost at the center of the island Marimo:*sad fac*I truly defeat him?I defeated a lot of powerfull opponents....but never someone like him... *Marimo remembers some scenes from his fights with Magnus(the 2nd fight that he won),Kabuto,Shaco and Keigo *Marimo arrives at the center of the island *Marimo sees Shishio on top of a mountain of dead bodies Shishio:*demonic maniac look*So you are finally here.I've been waiting for you,son. *Marimo unseaths one of his swords and points it at Shishio Marimo:*dead serious face*I dont consider you my father. Category:Blog posts